


Voices | Park Jaehyung

by Stoptheraine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: Can people actually fall in love with someone's voice?- Park Jaehyung x Reader- DAY6- One Shot





	Voices | Park Jaehyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I have a new story!! I hope you enjoy it!

1st Person

As I walked by down this hall, the music hall, I heard something. 

It was the faint noise of an electric guitar, soft, but loud enough for me to hear. A voice was heard moments after.

It was singing an unfamiliar Melody, a sweet one, soothing to the ears, but as I listen, it felt more and more familiar. 

The music became louder and louder as I walk nearer towards the room. 

"Y/n!" Someone called me from behind. 

I turned around and it was one of my friends, Younghyun.

"Hey, Brian!" 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he came closer.

"Just passing through, I was heading home." 

"Oh! You are? Let's go together" I was about to nod when he continued. "If you don't mind of course..."

I chuckled. "I don't, come on!" 

He grabbed his guitar case and walked beside me.

"So how's bass practice?" He is a music student, he plays many sorts of instruments but his specialty is the bass.

"It's fine, I only have one more verse to practice until exams come, pretty hard, but I'll get through it. " I smiled and gave him a pat on the back. 

"You can do it!" He smiled back.

We passed by an open room and then I realized that the music I was heading towards to was gone.

"Brian..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who was in this room earlier?"

"Hmmm, where?" I pointed at the empty room we were infront of. 

"Oh, I don't know. But I do know that only one person uses that room." 

Oh. Guess I'll have to find out some other time then. 

\-------------

Days have passed and I still wasn't able to find out who that person was.

His voice is what I remember the most. His voice so lovely that I think about it day and night. I love his voice.

I- I...

Maybe I love him. I mean, it isn't impossible right? I actually thought it was impossible to fall in love with someone because of their voice but it could happen.

Right???

\------------

I walked down the same hall again, probably for the nth time.

'blag'. I crashed into someone. 

"I'm sorry!" I immediately said, helping him pick up his music sheets and lyrics. 

"It's okay." He said. 

I got chills by just hearing his voice. A voice that sounded so familiar after listening and remembering it for days.

The voice I came to love.

Can it finally be him?

"Bye" he uttered. I watched where he entered and it was the same room I always sought after.

It is him!! Finally I found him. 

I happily walked away.

\----------------

I had a surprise the next day. 

I walked down the hall again and made my way near his door. I'm not a stalker or anything, that's my way home. 

You can say that I just make my stop. 

Anyways, to my surprise, his door was open.

I peeked inside, he was there, tuning his electric guitar and putting it down after.

Another thing that surprised me was that he plays the piano! 

I watch him start to play and I was mesmerized at how amazingly he played. The way his fingers move was hypnotising.

I was feeling the music when it suddenly stop.

"Uhm hi, excuse me what do you need?" He asked.

I was startled. "Oh. OH! I'm sorry!! "

"I'm really sorry for intruding like that, your door was open and... I was amazed by how you play. You're really great." 

He let out a small laugh, probably because of my rambling.

"It's okay! Really it's okay!"

He stood up from his seat going closer to me. "You're the girl from yesterday right? I didn't get your name."

I blushed. "It's y/n"

"Y/n..." I don't know why, but the way he said my name got me feeling sorts of emotions.

"I'm Jae, nice to meet you! Are you a music student too?" He said, sitting infront of his piano and patting the seat beside him asking me to join.

I shyly made my way there. "Uhmm, no."

"I just pass here on my way home and on my way to class. I am an engineering student."

"Engineering huh? So do you know how to play an instrument?" My eyes lit up.

"Yes I do! I know how to play the piano ever since I was 4" he raised his eyebrows as if he was challenging me.

"Really? Well then, take the stage..." 

"O-oh but I don't thin-" I looked at him a bit hesitant but he just nodded and smiled making me feel comfortable. 

"O-oh okay then" I started out soft, slowly making much more complicated notes. 

This was the winning piece I played at my first contest. I continued to play, pouring out my heart and soul as I've missed playing the piano for I was busy as ever. 

As I finished, a loud clap resonated in the air, it was from him. 

"Wow! Just wow! You're super amazing." 

I bowed my head embarrassed, blushing at his praise.

"Not as good as you though" 

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, you were spectacular! Do you know how to play some other instruments ?" 

"I dont, but I want to learn how play the guitar" his smile brightens.

"I'll teach you!" I opened my eyes widely.

"Really?" 

He nodded. " So... Are you free tomorrow?" I looked at him confused for a second.

He blushed and stuttered. " For the lessons I mean?" 

I smiled. " Ahhh. Yes I am."

"Good."

We sat there in silence, unsure of what to say but I snapped out of my happy trance because I remembered I have to go home.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

He smiled. " Yeah... See you!"

I waved at him and made my way home with a huge smile plastered all over my face.

\--------------

The next few days, I spent it all with Jae. 

After classes we would meet together so he can teach me how to play. 

"That's a G chord." I try to imitate his hands but was failing to do so.

"No, like this." He positioned himself behind me and took hold of my hands and placed it in the right position of the chord.

I turned and I was surprised at how close he is. I kept staring at his face. 

His small eyes, his pointy nose, red lips, sharp jaw and porcelain skin. 

"Did you get it?" He asked.

I snapped out of my the thoughts and realized that he was looking at me.

"Yeah I got it. Thank you." Thankful for my multitasking skills, I was able to get the chord even though unfocused. 

The next few days, it seems that not only my guitar skills were developing, but also my feelings for him.

Yes, I admit, I'm falling in love with Jae

Not just his voice, but the whole dorky him. 

\----------------

"Let's start?" I nodded at his question.

After teaching me for weeks and learning how to play a song, we're finally playing it together. 

"1, 2, 3. Go."

We started strumming in unison and then be started to sing the intro to Sam Smith's to good at goodbyes. 

"Cause Everytime you hurt me the less that i cry, Everytime leave the quicker these tears dry..." We sang together.

After a few more lines and chords, it was finished. 

"Wow you're really amazing." Jae said. 

"Why thank you master!" I comically replied. 

"Let's call it a day?" I nodded them he accompanied me to the door.

\---------------

It was a week before my examination, I couldn't come for practices with Jae, but to my surprise, he went to me. 

" Jae? What are you doing here?" I asked him who was leaning against my locker.

"Well, since it's almost your examinations, I've decided to treat you, to help you chill. You can't just study and work all the time."

"Really? That's all?" I gave him a confused look and a slight pout.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Cute."

"And it's because I want to thank you as well."

"Really? Where?" His smile widens.

"Starbucks down the street, is it okay?" I acted that I was deep in thought before saying yes.

"Well come on." He grabbed my right hand with his left and dragged me there.

Throughout the walk I can only feel his hands on mine and how loud my heartbeat is.

\--------------

"You did what?" He asked me laughter evident in his face. " I said I ate crayons when I was young thinking they're flavored or something."

And he burstinto laughter. I joined him even though that was something I was totally embarrassed about before.

I had fun with him, we talked about everything we can. I even broke down in front of him which I felt embarrassed

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to feel embarrassed." He said while running his palm across my back giving comfort.

"You know, it's alright to cry sometimes, that's what makes us stronger." I looked at him and give him a smile.

His words comforted me and gave me strength.

"Yes, that's it! Smile. It looks good on you. You're much beautiful when you smile."

"So you think I'm beautiful?" His eyes went wide and went to panic mode.

"Ah- eh uhmm maybe?" I laughed hard at his face. "I was just teasing you, don't need to get worked up. But thank you for thinking that I'm pretty."

He smiled softly at me. "Everytime."

But he assured me it was fine and that's the moment I realized something has changed. 

We started hanging out more, even after practices we would get a drink or eat out. 

"Hey! Hurry up!" Jae shouted at my front door at 8 am.

"Just wait! I wasn't the one who woke me up in the morning, it's a Sunday!" I grumpily made my way down and faced him with a pout. 

"What?" I asked when he just stared at me not saying anything. "Uhmm,,, you're still wearing pajamas" 

I looked down to see that I was indeed wearing pajamas. I quickly ran up the stairs and changed whilst hearing Jae's hearty laugh. 

"Now, I'm done. Where are we going anyway?" 

"Don't be too grumpy y/n, I'm going to take you to a breakfast heaven."

"Are you sure there's a place like that?" 

He smiled. "Absolutely, come on!"

And with that I let him dragged me away.

We called each other more often than before 

"It's 12 midnight Jae, is something wrong?" I asked as I answered Jae's call at 12 am.

It was not new to us to call each other often, but late night calls, now that is new. 

"I just want to talk, I can't sleep." His voice was hushed, I can hear a faint beeping at the back. 

"Where are you anyway?" I asked "at home. I told you, I can't sleep. I just want to talk."

And so we did, I told him stories that I thought were too boring or too unimportant for him to care, but he listened. 

He asked me to sing a song for him to help him sleep, and I did. I sang one of my favorite lullaby when I was a child. 

As I ended the song I called for him at the other line. "Jae, you there?" I said quietly.

No answer. Maybe he's asleep already. 

"Sweet dreams Jae." I said through the phone smiling before ending the call.

With all that we been through, all that happened between us. Now all I know is...

I'm in so deep in a hole called him, and I couldn't get out.

He's the Stars in my universe, lighting up the darkness in my skies. He's that warm chocolate drink on a cold day. He's my Happiness that I couldn't let go.

\-------------------

We finished our latest practice, he taught me different techniques that he perfected already.

He sat beside me and started to rub his neck.

"Uhmmmm... Y/n...." 

"Yes Jae?"

"Would you...." 

"Would i.. what?" I tease him, making him calm down.

He inhaled deeply and let it all out.

"Would you like to go out with me... For a date I mean, this Saturday?" 

I stared at him. Is he really asking me?

Me??? 

Oh my gosh.

"It's okay if you don't want to..."

I was brought back to reality.

"Of course, I would like to go out with you. Pick me up?" He smiled and hugged me.

"I'll pick you up at 8" I stood up and kissed his cheeks. "Bye."

I was out the door when I heard a loud crash. I quickly ran back to his room.

I saw Jae on the floor, I rushed to him. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked him, my mind full of worry for him. I helped him stood up.

"Yeah, just fine. I tripped over my cords, I realized it was a mess here." He said uneasily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes I am." I stood by his side still hesitant to leave. 

He smiled. " I'm okay y/n. Just a little dumbdumb, but I'll manage on my own now. Thank you so much." He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. 

I slowly left him there.

\------------------

A day before our said date, he was ecstatic. Of course I was too. The day came and It was the best day of my life, no doubt.

He took me to an amusement park that I've never been to before. 

"Wow, it's amazing here" I said totally in awe.

"Yeah it is." He looked around too, "have you ever went here before?" He asked me.

"No, have you?" He shook his head no. 

"No. I haven't too, shall we enjoy every moment here?" He asked me, like how every prince asks his princess to dance.

I curtsied joining him in his antics. "We shall!" 

We rode every ride we can, from small rides to big and thrilling ones. 

Before we go home we watched the fireworks display.

The colors in the sky were the same ones in his eyes whenever he has fun. It was his joy that colored his life. And I swore right there and then, I'll always want to make him happy. 

"Are you okay y/n?" He asked me as he caught me watching him observe the fireworks.

"I'm okay, just cold that's all." I told him, half making it my alibi for staring at him. 

He was about to take off his coat when I disagreed. "No! You'll also get cold" 

He pouted, "well then, if I can't give you my coat then let me..." He removed one of his hands at his pocket and room my hands with his own then returned it to his pocket where it was warm.

"Better?" I nodded. "Totally better" and then we finished the night by walking me home.

"Uhm... Y/n" he said when we reached my house

I smiled at him like I've never smiled before.  
A smile that can only be seen with him.

"Goodnight" he stepped forward to hug me and whispered "I like you, so much." 

My world halted right there. My heart is beating faster and faster, emotions that I try so hard to surppress, slowly going out of me.

I pulled him even closer. " I like you too, very very much." 

And in an instant, the unexpected happened.  
My first kiss with him. 

It was magical and sweet just like him and his music. 

Nothing like I've ever felt before.

"Wow."

I smiled at him. "Yeah... Wow." 

"I'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow?" His smile was the brightest I seen.

I let out a breath. "Yeah, see you." For one last time he gave me a peck before going out.

I waved at him goodbye.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

\-----------------

The next coming days, He didn't call me nor text me which he usually do. 

It was vacation, so I kind of understand but it's the urgency within me to talk to him that makes me feel uneasy. 

I tried calling him and sending him a message but alas, no response. 

I can't shake this uneasiness, maybe hi regretted everything last night?? Maybe he got tired? Maybe....

My mind is full of what ifs and it's not just about our label less relationship.

Maybe something wrong happened? Oh may God forbid. 

The uneasiness never left, so after giving him space for days, I went to his practice room in hope of maybe finding him there.

When I reach his room there was a man standing infront of his musical equipment.

I was about to call him, but it wasn't Jae.

"Uhm...Hi? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Do you know where the owner of this room is? Jae Park?" 

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, atleast that's what I saw for it changed immediately.

"Hi, I'm Sungjin Park, you must be Y/n, my Cousin, Jae told me how wonderful you are."

He gave me a smile. "He wanted you to have this." 

In his hands were a flashdrive shaped like a guitar. It must be Jae's since I saw him holding it once. 

"What's this for?" 

"I reckon you see it for yourself." 

He added, "Call me when you're done viewing it. Here's my number"

I was very confused. Where's Jae? What the hell is happening? Is this a prank? A surprise?

I don't know a thing and it's getting me frustrated.

I hesitantly accepted it. "But where's Jae?" I couldn't help asking.

Anxiety filling me while waiting for his answer.

"I-I'll take you to him after you've watched it." With that he left with a box in his arms, leaving you to your questions that were left unanswered.

I was left all alone in his room. I searched the room for possible answers but I only saw his laptop that was open.

Odd. 

It's like it was waiting for me to find it. To use it to see the contents of the flashdrive Sungjin gave me. It was meant for me and I knew it.

I slowly walked towards it, half hesitant, Half willing. And what seems like forever, I finally reached the laptop and inserted the flashdrive.

I sat infront of it, making myself comfortable to a degree I could. 

As I open the device, I was surprised to see a file with my name on it. 

"Y/n" that's what the file said. 

My mind and heart is battling whether should I open it or not. There are so many questions in my head that I need to be answered, but at what cost? 

My mind is telling no, but my heart is saying go for it. 

In the end, my heart won. 

That file contains his various song covers, from songs that we covered together, to songs he mastered by himself. 

I spent all my remaining time watching all of them, reminiscing everything we been through together for the past months. 

At the bottom, was the last song left unplayed. 

"I love you" that's the title of the song. 

Just the title of the song hs brought tears to my eyes, threatening to fall.

"And I love the way you smile  
The way you laugh  
and the way your eyes light up.  
And I don't know why  
But you're the reason I  
I still kept this smile.  
I love you, today, tomorrow and forever."

I heard him sing those lyrics and slowly my tears fell down my face. He made a song for me, but I still felt that there is something not right.

"But my time is up  
I haven't even said  
What my heart truly felt,  
But through this song  
I'll say my goodbye  
You're in my heart  
I'll love you forever and always"

As he finished his song. I saw him in the video, settling his guitar, and I searched for it in this room. It's gone.

"Hi y/n! Uhmmm by the time that'll you probably see this video, I'll be gone. I already left your side, I probably have left this earth too. I'll probably be dead."

And as I hear the last word he said,my mind and my heart broke so hard.

My world, my everything shattered into tiny million pieces. My world turned blank. But I remained strong to continue his video even though I was sobbing greatly.

"The reason why, I have a heart condition. No, it has no cure. I can not feel extreme emotions nor be extremely exhausted. It's like I'm a ticking bomb just waiting to explode any moment. I lived my life all alone, not letting anyone except family and a few friends before in my life, because I was scared to leave them all behind."

My son's became louder. 

"But you, yes you y/n, you changed everything about me. When I first saw you, when I first met you when we bumped into each other, I knew you were something else, my first thought was to push you away, why bother, I'm going to leave you anyway. But when we saw each other again, I knew my heart couldn't, it wouldn't. "

"So what if I want to be selfish for once right? Our time together became longer and I couldn't help but to fall in love with you more. You make me feel all kinds of emotions, but I'm forbidden from that."

"I was getting more attacks, but I don't care, I want to risk being with you, and I can't spend one more day without you. I love you everything about you, you are worth every risk that I took. I would rather be with you than to live in a lifeless world. "

He was crying right now in the video, we were both crying. 

"I'm so so sorry that I never had the guts to say it to you, I was scared that you'll push me away. But I love you and I couldn't afford to get hurt again. I'm sorry for hurting you right now. I pray to God every night and day that one day i'll wake up feeling normal, so that I can love you freely. I pray that one day you'll be able to forgive me for hurting you and love me like I do." He paused. Clearly having a hard time. 

And I cry harder thinking how much more he had to endure, to suffer.

He smiled sadly, but his eyes were filled with so much love. And I know i have the same look in my eyes.

"I love you y/n, very, very, very much. I love you and I regret not saying those words infront of you. But I know it will make things harder for me to leave you. I'm sorry, I love you, I love you, Always remember that. Don't so hard please, you know how much I hate to see you crying. I love you."

The video ended but my tears can't. I found his sweatshirt and hugged it so tight. Feeling his warmth, his scent that I won't ever feel and smell again. 

"I love you, I love you." I whispered again and again hoping he will hear it, but I know he won't. 

I looked up my watch to find out it was already approaching late evening, I need to go home. 

I took the sweatshirt, laptop and flashdrive with me. 

And as I go home, I cried much harder than I did last time. 

\-----------

I called Sungjin the next day, I wanted to know where he is, so I can personally give my message. 

He took me to St. Peter's Cemetery where he lays. 

" You know he loves you very much, he told me to say it to you." Sungjin said. 

I wiped a tear that was escaping my eye.

" I know, I love him too, very much." We stopped on a part of land that had a cross on top. 

In Loving Memory of  
Jae Park

I sobbed harder as I saw his name, everything felt so surreal. Everything is like a nightmare. 

"I'll leave you alone for a minute." Sungjin said as he took a few steps back.

"Hi Jae... I can't believe that when I said I'll see you, I'll be seeing you here. I hate you, you know, I tried to hate you, for leaving me without any explanation, leaning me alone all by myself. But I can't hate you, I love you so much. Instead of hating you, I wished I said I love you sooner, I wished I showed you how much happy you made me, I wished I had shown you how much I love you. I'm sorry for letting you endure it all alone. I'm sorry. I love you even though you're gone, and it's okay, you can rest now. I love you so much, I won't ever forget about you and your love." I wiped my tears as I caressed and kissed his picture one last time. 

I said a short prayer before I stood up to walk away.

"See you again Jae." 

Even though you left me now, I'll always remember you. I'll see you again Jae, not now, soon. I promise I'll always love you.

You may be gone, but your memories, your laughter, your voice will always remain.

\- end -


End file.
